Talk:Classes offered by the Whateley Academy
departments Sorry for the copy-paste mess. I was about to fix it myself but you submitted first. Do we know there is such a thing as a mutant studies department? I think only psychic and mystical arts, advanced technologies, science and English are definitely mentioned as departments, P.E., arts, languages and social studies are obvious, do mathematics usually have their own department at high schools? The mutant studies classes could be split between science, P.E., social studies and arts. Addiab 20:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) After searching through the stories I came up with following passages: poisonous patient: Elaine shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of coffee. “It’s not a question of like or dislike, Mom, just specifics. Now, Dr. Hewley and Dr. Aranis in the Powers Theory department are working their own classification system in which Ah would be a Gadgeteer-6e with Gadgeteer being its own power classification along with Deviser being its own.” Angel in Dickinson: “Yes,” Mrs. Nelson purred. “That was rather the idea. Ladies, and especially the Mages, Avatars and other magical types; a firm word of warning IS necessary here. The Research department has done some preliminary studies on Kerry’s ‘angels’ “Oh, very, very mysterious,” Athena said, rubbing the salt in with glee. “I asked her. A few leading questions, some discreet telepathic poking, a few careful phone calls to the Research department… But then, that’s sort of beyond you, isn’t it? Not the telepathy- the intelligence.” Gearhead: "You didn't solve the simulation. You didn't deal with the problem of the simulation; instead you attacked the simulator itself to force it to fail. However, given your...unique...original solution, and the fact that the research department now has the best documentation and material on what happens during a mutant gene activation event ever gathered, I'm inclined to be generous. However, that will not be tolerated again." She smiled to soften the rebuke and winked at her. "Now, I'll send the nurse in so you can get unhooked from all that and get dressed. You have a vehicle trial later on I believe." Belle: “Yeah, Syl,” Farrago said as he slipped the lion’s tooth studded armlet on one bicep, “we were lucky that they had all this stuff in the Drama Department.” Devils Dance: I worked my way to the refreshments table and nodded to one of the odder persons of the History Department, Circe. '' Muphy & Loophole p2: ''“Sophomores, Cody?” Mr. Forrest has asked as he plugged in the device the IT department have given him to search the computer. Little did he know that everything he might have been searching for was in the pocket of Wyatt’s flannel shirt at the time. “That’s a little beneath you, isn’t it?” “I still think it’s too complicated,” Murphy replied but never the less followed the sophomore into the studio and into a horny teenager’s wet dream come true. A beach scene had been constructed, complete with a volleyball net and the entire Venus Inc, club was present. Each was attired in the briefest of string bikinis and wondering around in the ordered chaos that was a photo shoot. Elaine made her way over the single male that was in the room, Mr. Parker, the head of the visual arts department with the over sized case she had in her hand. '' So that confirms computer sciences and adds visual arts, drama and history as separate departments. It also looks like there is a power theory/research department, but that might be a department in the same sense as the Security, Library, food services, maintenance and legal departments are, and there is at least one place where science department is used instead: Hive2: "Miss Everheart? Oh, I have a message for you. I was working at reception earlier. You are requested to report to the science department. Something about incomplete medical records," she explained. Addiab 21:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually no, I have no hard evidence for most of them. This is an attempt to wrestle some sort of order out of that very, very, very long and unwieldy list. I '''expect' parts of my classification are just plain wrong. I went with common department divisions for high schools. The Canon authors didn't bother much with the traditional subjects department, so we may never see canon info there unless some Word of God comes up. I guess I should have included a note to the order that "the division by department is tentative and may be contradicted by canon evidence in a later time." PLEASE feel free to correct me if you find evidence in the contrary; that's the whole point of doing this as a wiki. --Sir Lee 01:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Some evidence that the research/power testing department is a part of the faculty and not just the staff: http://crystalhall.org/chboards3/index.php?t=msg&&th=355&goto=12691#msg_12691 Addiab 01:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC)